It Wasn't Meant to Be
by Darkmoonsky
Summary: It is the last year of school at Hogwarts and Hermione has changed quite a bit. Hormones are raging and many surprises are in story. A bunch of new chapters just posted!! *Please R/R*
1. Summer is Over

'Hermione!' called her mom from downstairs, 'time to get up!' 'OK' replied Hermione. She quickly shot out of bed. Today was the day they were going to go to diagon alley to get her stuff, or at least she was. She convinced her parents to let her go alone, although she was meeting Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, her girl friends, there. It was their last year at Hogwarts and she had been hanging out with the girls all summer. It was a lot easier than being with Harry and Ron in a lot of ways. Especially, she could talk about boys. They had been a huge help when Hermione broke up with Viktor Krum near the beginning of Sixth year. Things were getting a little too serious for Hermione and she had only been 16.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEMORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'AH!' screamed Hermione, as she held Viktor tighter. They were in his large mansion watching a horror flick. He stroked her head and kissed her passionately. Hermione returned the kiss with equal feeling; their tongues were wrestling playfully. Viktor's hand was moving up the skirt Hermione was wearing as Hermione unbuttoned his shirt. Then, just as his pants were on the floor and he began working on Hermione's shirt, she pulled away.  
  
I Hermione quickly pulled on her clothes and left, leaving Viktor sitting there. She was embarrassed and ashamed, but also proud. She was definitely not ready to lose her virginity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~MEMORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione shook the thought of him out of her mind as she climbed out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and looked at some glass phials placed around her sink. She had begun shopping at magical cosmetics shops. She picked up one with a clear liquid. I She thought, and used her hands to work the liquid through her hair, which immediately turned light blonde. She then straightened her hair, and pulled it back into a tight bun, which she held in place with two mahogany chopsticks. She then applied Mascara, Eyeliner, and lip-gloss. When she thought she was done she headed for the closet. After much deliberation, she chose a pair of tight fitting capris and a deep red spaghetti strap top. She pulled on her favorite pair of high- heeled sandals; the straps made of denim, grabbed her purse, and headed downstairs.  
  
*  
  
'So do you need a ride to diagon alley?' asked Hermione's mother 'No mum, I am going to take the knight bus.' answered Hermione 'The what?' asked Hermione's mum, confused? 'Its like a wizarding transit system, and don't worry, its totally safe.' 'Alright Hermmy, we trust you' said her father, who, apparently, had been standing behind her the whole time. 'Dad!' she said, slightly annoyed, she hated when he called her that. hermione quickly finished the last of her scrambled eggs. 'I'm off' she said 'Not so fast' said her father. She leant in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Here' he said, handing her a crisp twenty pound bill, 'Buy yourself something nice.' 'Oh daddy-' she began, but she just gave him another kiss. She then hugged her mum goodbye and headed out the door. Once on the sidewalk she stuck out her wand. In moments a large, triple Decker, purple bus was sitting in front of her. She climbed on and told the man (who introduced himself as Stan) that she wished to go to London. She then shoved some silver into his hand and sat down on one of the beds. She pulled out a book and began reading it. /An In Depth Look at the Philosophy of Magic/. Stan stared, goggily eyed, at her for a second but then turned away. The time passed quickly, and in what seemed like only a few minutes, Hermione had been dropped off at the leaky cauldron. She wandered inside, but did not linger. A very pale man, with jet-black hair was sitting in the corner and he was eyeing hermione. She suspected he may be a vampire, and she quickly headed into the small courtyard behind the pub. she thought, trying to remember what order to tap the bricks. Finally she got it right, and a large archway formed where there used to be a wall. She stepped into the bustling street, almost immediately hearing her name. 'Hermione!' called Lavender from over at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour. Hermione looked over and saw her and Pavarti sitting at a small table. She waved at them and then walked over.  
  
*  
  
'Hi guys' said Hermione, pulling up a chair and sitting down. 'Hey Herm' said Pavarti. 'So how have you guys been?' asked Herm 'Fine' replied Lavender, 'Pavarti here was just telling me about this mystery man she's been dating' 'ooooh' cooed hermione 'do we know him?' 'Well...yah' answered Pavarti. 'C'mon, who is it?' begged Lavender. 'Oh alright' said Pavarti, giving in, 'but we said we wouldn't tell people, so you can't say anything.' 'Swear' said Hermione. 'Scouts honor' mocked Lavender, but Pavarti gave her a serious look and she quit it. 'Well it...hermione you know him well...its Ron Weasley.' 'No way!' said Lavender 'Oh wow' said Hermione 'He's a great guy, good for you' 'Thanks' replied Pavarti 'but enough talking, lets shop!' 'Oh yah.' replied hermione and Lavender in unison. With that they all got up and headed to the nearest store, Madam Malkin's robes. 'Hi' hermione said to the lady at the front desk, 'We'd like three sets of Hogwarts robes.' She handed her a piece of parchment with the three girl's measurements on it. The lady quickly went into the back room. 'We also need dress robes' said Lavender, looking at her school list. 'oooh' said Pavarti, 'that means there will be a dance.' The three girls began going through various racks of dress robes, each of them trying on a ton. Finally they came to a conclusion. Lavender bought a nice lavender dress rode with detail work on the hem and cuffs, Pavarti bought emerald green robes, and Hermione bought a midnight blue robe, with a silver design near the bottom. The girls paid for their purchases and headed over to the next store.  
  
*  
  
The girls walked into Flourish and Blotts, where they bought the set of books they needed. Hermione also picked up a large, leather bound copy of /Magic: The Derivative Form/ using a portion of the money from her father. Lavender and Pavarti rolled their eyes but hermione ignored them. After that they headed over to the apothecary where they all bought new potions sets. They needed some new ingredients this year, included powdered coreopsis and essence of ginseng. The girls hurried out of this store as the clerk was giving them odd looks. They were trying to get out of the store so quickly that they ran right into a boy. 'Sorry' he muttered, as he helped up Hermione, whom he had knocked down. 'Its all right' she answered, turning slightly pink. She thought he was really cute. He was a bit taller than her, with blond hair. He was wearing khakis and a navy blue, linen shirt. He had a silver chain around his neck and smelled faintly like cologne. 'What school do you go to?' he asked hermione. He was completely oblivious to Pavarti and Lavender. 'Hogwarts' replied Hermione, regaining her composure 'Cool, me too' he answered. He flashed a smile and Hermione melted. 'What's your name?' 'Hermione Granger, You?' 'Wyatt, Wyatt Matthews. So I guess I'll see you on the train then.' He said, walking away. 'Yah' answered Hermione, 'Bye' 'See you Herm.' He called back. 'Hermmy's got a boyfriend' sang Pavarti ad Hermione landed back on planet earth. 'I do not!' she said, trying to convince Pavarti, and herself. They let it go and headed into Sorceress Supplies. The wizarding cosmetics shop. Hermione spent all the money she had left, buying all types of makeup and hair supplies. She also bought a beautiful silver pendant with a Ruby set in the center. After about 20 minutes of browsing the girls made their purchases and left the shop.  
  
*  
  
'Hi Mum, Hi Dad!' called Hermione as she walked into the house. She found them in the living room. Dad was watching the news and mum was reading a book. 'Hi Honey.' Said her dad, looking up, 'How was shopping?' 'Great' answered Hermione, 'But I am really tired, I think I am going to get to sleep.' 'Alright' answered her father 'I'll drive you to the train station in the morning' 'OK dad, thanks' answered Hermione, before heading up to her room. She threw all of her bags onto her bed and jumped into the shower. She sang totally off tune but was in a great mood. She was excited about starting school tomorrow, but was really excited about seeing Wyatt. For some reason she just couldn't seem to be able to get him off her mind. She climbed out of the shower and put her hair into braids, so it would be wavy tomorrow. She then removed all of her makeup and set to work packing all of her things. She had books, robes, clothes, make-up, and other school supplies. She packed her diary on top and closed up the trunk. She glanced at her clock; it was 10:30. She wanted to get a good sleep so she jumped into bed, pulled the covers up, and fell asleep. 


	2. Getting There

'Hermione' called her father, 'its time to get up! Hermione jumped out of bed. She thought to herself. She put her hair up and got into the shower. She was out in five minutes. She applied makeup and turned her hair dark brown with blonde streaks. She then let it down. She put on a long, ankle length skirt with an Asian design and an Asian style shirt to match. She put on a toe ring and a pair of wooden flats before running downstairs with her trunk. She wolfed down her breakfast, which consisted of toast and orange juice. 'So remember-' started her mother, but Hermione cut her off: 'I know I know, don't get into trouble and study hard. Don't worry mum.' 'Alright' said her mother, 'its just that I worry about you' 'Don't worry' said Hermione. She kissed her mum on the cheek. 'C'mon dad, lets go' with that she grabbed her trunk and lugged it out into the car. In a few minutes her father ad joined her, throwing his briefcase into the back seat. 'So' he began 'remember what your mother said, and watch out for those boys' Flashed through Hermione's mind, making her smile. She snapped back to reality as her father continued. 'And they are only looking for one thing-' 'Dad!' said hermione, cutting him off, 'I know...I mean...no they...oh well. I can look out for myself.' 'Honey, I am only looking out for you.' 'Dad I know, and thanks, but please leave it alone.' asked hermione 'All right, I'm sorry. Oh look-we're here.' Hermione looked up out the window at the large building. A big white sign said {King's Cross Station}. They both got out and Hermione's father quickly loaded her luggage onto a trolley. 'I guess I'll see you the' said hermione 'Yah. ' Replied her dad 'You have a good year, mail...err...owl lots' 'I promise' said hermione, throwing her arms around her father, 'Bye daddy!' 'Goodbye Hermmy' said her dad, but hermione let it go. With that she wheeled her cart off in the direction of platforms 9 and 10 and her dad went back to the car. There was a tear in his eye as he thought:  
  
*  
  
'Hi Lav, Hey Pavarti!' called hermione as she walked through the barrier, 'Hi Ron and Harry!.' Ron and Harry were talking to Pavarti and Lavender. Ron seemed to be inching closer to Pavarti; both of them were very shy. thought hermione She glanced to her left and saw a blonde haired boy and a deep black haired girl making out. As she faced forward again an owl flew out of nowhere, right into her face. Pavarti and Harry erupted in a fit of laughter, and Lavender and Ron turned to look and hermione. She grabbed the raggedy bird and pulled the letter off its leg. She then threw the bird lightly into the air, and it flew off, with a slight leaniency towards the left side. She pulled open the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Miss. Granger, I am sorry to be writing you so late, but certain circumstances arose making it otherwise impossible. I would like to inform and congratulate you on being appointed head girl for this school year. You will be a role model to other students as well as a leader and organizer of events. I trust that you will be able to live up to my expectations. On the train awaits a special compartment for you and the head boy. Complimentary food will be provided as well. We look forward to being able to educate you for your final year. Once again, congratulations.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
'Wow!' said hermione aloud, a huge grin spreading over her face. Everyone ran over to her and grabbed the letter. 'Congratulations hermione!' said Harry, pulling her into a hug. Lavender and Pavarti started squealing in excitement and Ron just kept telling her how happy he was for her. Hermione was in awe, it was her dream come true. 'Congratulations.' said a voice from behind her. Hermione turned around to see none other than Wyatt standing there. 'Thank you, thanks a lot.' said hermione, blushing. 'Who is this?' Ron asked hermione, 'Oh yah, um Wyatt this is Ron and Harry, and you've already met Lavender and Pavarti.' 'Hey guys' he said, 'and its always a pleasure,' he said to the girls. 'So, Wyatt' said Harry 'You into quidditch?' 'OH yah' answered Wyatt, 'keeper all the way!' 'Really!?' asked Harry, C'mon, lets talk.' With that they all boarded the train, Hermione setting off to find her "special" compartment.  
  
*  
  
Hermione read the sign on the compartment door. It said |Reserved for head boy and head girl|. She slowly opened the door, very curious as to whom the head boy was. To her surprise she saw someone she didn't know. 'Hello there.' he said smoothly, 'And to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?' 'Um...hermione' she answered. He eyes grew about three times larger when she said this. 'What?' she asked, confused, 'do I know you?' 'Oh yah' he answered, now smiling, 'I cant believe you don't recognize me.' Hermione surveyed him again, trying to figure out who he was. He was quite tall, and medium build. He had blond hair that was cropped short. It fell just in front of his eyes and a little bit over his ears. He was dressed in all black. She looked in his eyes, and that's where she saw it. They were light blue, but icy...and cold. A cold fire burnt in them, like a deep hatred. 'Malfoy!?' She practically spit out. 'Correct.' he mocked. Hermione turned red, for a second she had actually found him cute. She hated that bastard! 'Whatever.' she said, trying to cover up. She looked over to one side of the compartment. A small table had been set up. On it were two scrolls, one for each of them. There was also a head girl badge, but Draco had already taken his. She went and picked up her scroll. It contained lists to numerous passwords, maps, a calendar of events, and...another map. 'I see you've discovered it' said Draco, he was smiling at her unhappiness, 'We have to share a common room' 'No way! I wont...why...they cant!' 'They can and they have' said Draco, 'they want us to be closer, since we are in two separate houses. According to the map we get our own common room, a giant bathroom, separate, large dorms, a small library, and a conference room.' 'Ugh' said a disgruntled Hermione 'I hate you!' 'Believe me, 'answered Malfoy, still smiling, 'the feeling is mutual.' With that Hermione glanced out the window and saw that they had arrived. What a year this was going to be.  
  
*  
  
'Firs' years this way!' called Hagrid. Everyone was now getting off the train. The first years had to travel to the castle via boat, but everyone else began clambering into large carriages, drawn by invisible horses. Hermione had to share a carriage with Draco, but she brushed past Pavarti and whispered they had to talk later. As they got into the carriage there was silence. 'McGonagall wants us to help her with the first years.' said Malfoy; he seemed to be talking to the ground, not Hermione, 'So we have to stay behind in the entrance hall.' 'Whatever' muttered Hermione, the first thing she was going to do upon entering the castle was tell Professor McGonagall how upset she was. She had to listen. Hermione could not bear to spend the whole year with Malfoy. She absolutely hated him. Suddenly her mind flew to Wyatt. She had wanted to talk to him on the train. She didn't even know what house he was in. She hoped to see him at the feast. Suddenly the carriage lurched to a halt, and the doors magically swung open. When they got out Draco and Hermione realized they were in the last carriage. They hurried into the entrance hall, where the Professor was waiting. 'Granger, Malfoy, I want one of you to tell the first years where exactly to go, the other can place the sorting hat on their head.' 'Sure' replied Malfoy, but hermione stepped forward: 'I'll tell them where to go, and Mal-Draco can do the sorting hat.' She hid a smile; this meant Malfoy had to stand up in front of the whole school, how embarrassing. 'Alright then, said McGonagall 'you too, follow me. She turned to a very apprehensive looking group of first years, follow me into the hall.' As they walked in Malfoy whispered to a smaller boy that they were expected to take a very complex exam. The boy turned pale but hermione told him it was very easy, Malfoy was just mad because he had failed. The boy hid a smile as they all walked into the great hall.  
  
*  
  
'Ivana Zorcheski!' called Professor McGonagall. The last of the first years walked to the front. The sorting hat pondered on her head for a while, but it finally answered: 'Hufflepuff!' The Hufflepuff table cheered and the girl sat down. Malfoy and Hermione then joined their respective tables. Professor Dumbledore then stood up. 'I would like to welcome you all back for another year of fine education. To the first years, I say welcome; we promise to make you feel well at home. Congratulations to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, the new Head Girl and Head Boy.' Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked at Hermione with pity. 'I would also like to further state that the forbidden forest is off bounds. Please ask any teacher or prefect any further questions you might have. Bon Apetit!' Finished Dumbledore, doing a perfect French accent. Food of all kinds appeared in front of them and they all began eating. 'Malfoy?' said Lavender to Hermione. 'I know' answered Hermione 'I couldn't believe it. And to make matters worse, we have to share a common room.' 'No way!' said Pavarti, outraged. 'They cant, this sucks.' 'I know, but I don't have a choice. I don't really have to see him that much. I'll either be in my own room or hanging out with you guys.' 'Don't worry, We are there whenever you need us.' said Lavender 'I have an idea' said hermione, 'give me your necklaces' Hermione pulled out hers (the one with the ruby) and set it on the table. Next to it, Pavarti set hers, it was gold with a yellow diamond. Lavender then set her Emerald set, platinum chain. When the necklaces were all placed down, hermione pulled out her wand: 'Amicerous' she said, and for a second the stones in each of the chains glowed. 'Now' said hermione 'we can talk to each other whenever we need to. 'Cool' said Pavarti and Lavender at once. 'C'mon, lets go' said Lavender, 'Everyone is leaving.' They looked around and saw that most of the people in the great hall were now filing out. 'OK' said hermione. The three of them got up and started walking out. Suddenly hermione heard a familiar voice: 'Hermione, can we talk?' Hermione turned around to see Wyatt standing there. 'OF course.' she answered.  
  
*  
  
'Well' started Wyatt 'I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to do something together, maybe like on Friday.' 'Sure' answered Hermione, she couldn't believe he was asking her out. 'I would love to' 'Alright' said Wyatt, 'I figured we could go for a walk by the lake.' 'Yah' replied Hermione, 'that sounds like fun' 'Cool' said Wyatt 'I'll see you then. By the way, I'm in Ravenclaw.' 'Oh...I'm in Gr-' 'Yah I know' he said, 'I cant wait, see you Friday.' Wyatt walked away leaving Hermione standing there, thrilled. She couldn't believe she was going to go out with him. She was so excited. She looked around and saw the entrance hall was already empty. She would have to wait until tomorrow to tell Lavender and Pavarti. She pulled out the piece of parchment with the map to her common room. She started the journey up to a tower in the west part of the school. Her common room had to be in one of the highest towers. On her way there she grabbed her necklace. She held onto the stone and said: 'Guys, I hope you can hear this I have big news tomorrow. See you then.' Hermione looked up and saw she was there. There was a large, oak door with two H's inscribed on it. She muttered the password, (finito), and the door opened. She gasped at the beauty of the room, but than almost threw up at what she saw. On one of the large, leather couches, Malfoy was making out with Pansy Parkinson. His shirt was on the floor, as was her skirt. She had just unzipped his pants as Hermione screamed. 'Get a room...err...use your room!' She yelled, and then ran up to her room. She felt sick. They were perverted, sex in the common room. Ewwwww! She looked around her beautiful room. There was a large, mahogany bed, desk, armoire and nightstand. Her stuff had all been put away. There was also a door leading to a large balcony. She sighed and lay down on her bed. She suddenly felt very tired. She got under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
* 


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note-( Hey Everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and for reading my story. I just have one thing to say:  
  
This is going to be D+Hr, don't worry!! Please hang in there for a bit, I know there is a lot of Hermione and Wyatt and it will go on for a while still, but you will all get what you want. As for Ron and Pavarti.please give me some ideas. I have only written about seven chapters so far and I can always make changes if needed. Thank you all again and please keep reading! 


	4. Draco's Big Surprise

A stream of sunlight hitting her in the face awakened Hermione. She opened her eyes and saw that it came from a skylight. she thought, I She walked downstairs into the common room. There was no sign of Draco and Pansy's presence the night before. She walked through a large oak door. It leads to a large room covered in bookshelves. They ran the length of the nine-foot ceilings. She was in heaven. Every single book was in mint condition. There was also a large fireplace with some large, cozy armchairs by it. She walked back out of the room; she wanted to find the bathroom. In the next door she found a medium sized room with a large conference table in the center. Pretty boring. She walked back into the common room. For the first time she really took a good look around. The room was shaped like an oval. on one of the tapered ends were all of the doors, on the other was a large fireplace. There were numerous couches and armchairs around it, including the one Draco and Pansy had ... on. Hermione walked though the last door. It was unbelievable. The entire bathroom was marble. There was a small section where there were two large showers, all frosted glass. There was a swimming pool sized bathtub sunk into the floor, with hundreds of taps surrounding it. In one corner was a mountain of towels. Along the long wall was a large counter with two sinks. Hermione's stuff was arranged around one, and Draco's around the other. Hermione grabbed a towel and placed it on the floor in front of one of the showers. She then got in. It was the perfect temperature, exactly what she wanted. When she was done she got out and wrapped the towel around her body, and just in time. Draco walked in at just this moment. He quickly looked away and grabbed his own towel. Hermione set to work getting ready. She straightened her hair, and turned it blonde. She also let it down. Draco got out of the shower and began getting ready himself, just as Hermione finished her make-up. She walked back upstairs and into her large, walk-in closet. She found wear all of her uniforms had been hung, and picked one. She quickly got dressed, fixed her lip-gloss, grabbed her book bag, and walked downstairs.  
  
*  
  
Hermione walked into the great hall to see that everyone was already there. She quickly went and sat next to Lavender, and across from Pavarti. 'So how was night number one?' asked Pavarti. 'OK, I guess, I walked in on him and Pansy...you know...but after that I never spoke to him.' Answered Hermione 'Well that's not bad' said Lavender 'Lets talk about something else.' Said Hermione, changing the subject, 'What subjects do we have today?' 'Ummm, We have Charms, Transfigurations and then I have double Divination' replied Lavender 'Alright, I think I have Potions in the afternoon.' answered Hermione. She finished the piece of toast she was eating. Suddenly owls filled the air. 'Posts here!' someone called from further down the table. A large, tawny owl landed in front of Hermione. She quickly took the letter from it, and fed it a piece of bacon. She opened the letter, which said:  
  
Dear Hermione Granger,  
  
There will be a meeting this Friday concerning the Halloween ball in October. Please attend and make sure all of the prefects do.  
  
Your Truly, Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was reading a similar letter. Suddenly it struck her. I 'What is it' asked Pavarti, seeing the look of unhappiness on Hermione's face 'I...I have a date with Wyatt on Friday.' Answered Hermione 'Oh my Gosh!' squealed Lavender. 'YAY!' cheered Pavarti 'But I have a meeting that night.' Said Hermione, cutting them off. 'Oh...no!' said Pavarti, 'don't worry. We'll think of something.' Suddenly Harry and Ron joined them, Harry sitting beside Hermione and Ron beside Pavarti. He slid his arm around her waist, and she snuggled next to him. 'What's up?' asked Harry, running his hand through his jet-black hair. 'Hermione has a boyfriend' said Lavender in a singsong voice. 'Lav!' she said, hitting her lightly in the back of the head. 'Who?' asked Harry, inquisitively? 'Wyatt' answered Pavarti 'Cool' said Harry, 'he really knows his quidditch' 'Yah...like we care' said Lavender 'Whoa!' said Ron, interrupting. He looked at his watch,' We have to get to class.' With that the five friends got up and walked to charms  
  
*  
  
'Today class' began professor Flitwick 'we will be learning the opposite of the stupefy jinx. We will be learning how to reverse its effects with a spell called ennervate. While stupefy is very simple to perform, its counter is quite complex. Now could I have a volunteer from the class so I can demonstrate the spell? Don't worry, it was no after-effects.' Suddenly Harry had grabbed Ron's arm from behind and thrust it upwards. 'Ah, Mr. Weasley' said Professor Flitwick, 'come to the front of the class then...come on, no need to worry.' Ron reluctantly sauntered up to the front of the class. 'Watch carefully class as I first stupefy him, and then return him to normal' said the Professor. He turned to face Ron, wand at the ready. 'stupefy!' he commanded and Ron was immediately thrown backwards, landing in a pile of pillows. He was now unconscious. 'Now I will perform the counter-spell' said Professor Flitwick and he turned to face Ron once again. 'Enervate!' He said, and Ron immediately opened his eyes, as though he had merely been asleep. 'Whoa' he muttered, 'didn't feel a thing' 'You see class' said Professor Flitwick, 'he is so recovered he has no memory of being caused pain. 15 points to Gryffindor, good work Mr. Weasley. The class spent the rest of the class practicing the counter- spell. However, Hermione was the only one who could do it properly and so most people were feeling slightly dazed. Harry kept slipping in and out of consciousness, as Ron was not very adept at the spell. Finally the bell rang and everyone left, Professor Flitwick assigned them no homework as he figured they would all be very tired for the rest of the day.  
  
*  
  
'Hurry up class, lots to do, some along then' said Professor McGonagall, ushering the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students into her class. Hermione sat near the back of the room next to Wyatt, who kept smiling at her. 'This year' said Professor McGonagall, 'we will be studying the precise art of temporarily transforming ourselves into animals. 'Do you mean becoming an anamagi?' asked Hermione, who had put her hand up. McGonagall opened her mouth to speak but Wyatt interrupted her: 'I believe the Professor is talking about the Yasofatin spell, which transforms the witch or wizard into a desired animal for a set amount of time.' 'Correct' said McGonagall, dumbfounded, '10 points to Ravenclaw' Everyone turned and stared at him, no one ever got something right that Hermione didn't know. Hermione turned pink, and Wyatt just smiled. 'Sorry' he whispered to hermione once the Professor began speaking again. 'Its fine' said Hermione, 'How did you-' '|Magical Transformations and Charms|' Wyatt, 'It's a textbook in Beauxbatons, that's where my sister goes.' 'Oh' said hermione, that's cool, I've heard its quite the prestigious school' 'It is' answered Wyatt, 'But I wanted to go to something a little less...you know, so I came here.' thought Hermione 'If your done flirting.' said Professor McGonagall, and all of the girls giggled,' could you please repeat what I just said'? 'Oh' answered Hermione, stunned, 'um...you were explaining...um...how...to...um' 'That's what I thought' said the professor, ten points from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. If you expect to get a NEWT in my class you should pay much more attention.' Wyatt, however seemed to have had enough of this harassment and he stood up 'Professor' he began, 'If I could' He did no, though, wait for an answer. Instead he pointed his wand at himself: 'Yasofa Lupis!' he called, and immediately he had transformed into a rabbit. In a few seconds he returned to his regular self, he had obviously not set the time for very long. 'I can also do a wolf and a whale, if you wish to see' said Wyatt, hiding a grin. 'Umm...ten points to Ravenclaw, good work Mr. Matthews. Class, you would do well to take a lesson from Wyatt here.' 'You mean flirting with Hermione,' muttered Ron, but everyone, including Professor McGonagall heard. 'Ten points from Gryffindor' she said 'unless of course, you can do the spell Mr. Weasley.' She hid a grin as she said this to a dumbstruck Ron.  
  
*  
  
'You have to teach me how to do that' said Hermione, who was still amazed by Wyatt's performance in transfigurations. 'Its really quite simple' he muttered, flashing a grin. Behind them, and out of earshot, could be heard Ron muttering: 'Showoff' 'I'll see you later' said Hermione, and without thinking leaned in and kissed Wyatt. She quickly pulled back, turning deep red. Wyatt leaned in and kissed her again, however, to hide her embarrassment. They kissed passionately for a few seconds before pulling away. 'I'll see you' said Wyatt. Hermione seemed to float over to the Gryffindor table, and barely heard anyone during lunch. She was unfortunately brought back to earth with Harry saying: 'C'mon 'mione, we have potions' 'HaHa!' laughed Ron, 'you two have potions and I don't!' 'You have divinations' said Harry, 'How is that any better?' 'Oh Harry,' said Hermione, dramatically, 'You know he's only taking it because Pavarti is.' With that comment Ron turned beat red and sped off for class. Hermione had just turned around to face Harry when, out of nowhere, Pansy Parkinson ploughed past Hermione, knocking her aside. Hermione was about to say something sharp when she noticed Pansy was crying. Pansy had taken off for the girl's washroom. Harry motioned over to the Slytherin table and Hermione looked over to see Draco Malfoy. He was staring straight ahead with a blank look in his eyes. He looked on the verge of tears, but angry at the same time. 'I bet they broke up' whispered Hermione. 'Why do we care?' asked Harry, 'We have enough to worry about with another year of NEWT potions.' 'I know' said Hermione, 'We barely passed last year, and we have to work really har-' 'Hermione' said Harry, waving a hand in front of her face, 'you got an O, I'm the one who just barely scraped and A.' 'Well...I still...you know. C'mon, it won't matter if we're both late.' With that they both took off for the dungeons.  
  
*  
  
If there was one good thing about potions now it was Snape's change in mood towards Malfoy. Although he still hated Harry, he now had a strong dislike for Draco. This mainly due to the fact that Draco's father was now a well known death eater and he had no power, so it would not do anyone any good to suck up to him or his son. Hermione and Harry took their seats just as the bell rang. Professor Snape gave them a venomous look before beginning. 'This year' he began 'we have a lot of new potions to cover before you are ready for your NEWT exams in June. Now I am not going to bore you all with a long, exhausting lecture, so instead I will set you to work.' He waved his wand at the blackboard and a list of ingredients and instructions appeared. Harry immediately set to work on his lighter than air potion. It made the drinker able to float around in the air for short periods. Harry began carefully shopping his bats' wing. He glanced over at where Draco was working and noticed he was absent-mindedly chopping his ingredients in a hap hazardous way, still staring into space. Harry finally added his last ingredient, 3.2mL of armadillo bile. He ladled some into a phial and handed it in to Professor Snape. He was quite confident it would be fine. He glanced over at Malfoy's and saw, to his delight, that his was a florescent green, not the dull blue it should be. He walked out of class and met up with Hermione in the hallway. 'Well that went well' she said, breathing a sigh of relief. 'I wonder what's wrong with Malfoy.' Harry thought out loud, 'I told you, it's probably that he broke up with Pansy.' 'Right' said Harry. With that they walked off to the great hall for supper, thinking nothing of it.  
  
*  
  
'So how was divinations?' Hermione asked Pavarti and Lavender. 'It was great' Lavender answered, 'Professor Trelawney predicted we would both get O's on our NEWT exams.' Hermione snorted into her steak filet. 'What?!' asked Lavender, rolling her eyes 'Well she is the one who marks the tests.' Said Hermione 'But its not like she can cheat or anything.' Said Pavarti, 'honestly Hermione can't you just respect that we enjoy a subject?' 'I think she is just jealous that we're better than she is in something' Lavender said to Pavarti, ignoring Hermione. 'I agree' said Pavarti, 'C'mon Lav, let's go.' With that they both picked up their book bags and left. 'Come back' Hermione called after them, but they ignored her and kept walking. 'Hi 'mione' said Ron, sitting down beside her. 'Hey' she muttered, 'How was divinations?' 'A joke, as usual' said Ron, 'you wouldn't have happened to see Pavarti, have you.' 'Typical' muttered Hermione, and she too picked up her books and left. 'What did I say?' Ron asked Harry 'Who knows' he answered, 'She's just being a girl.'  
  
*  
  
Hermione walked out of the great hall, slightly peeved. It was so typical of Ron to be thinking of nothing but a girl. It seemed like all guys were like that, except Wyatt. She fell into a dreamy state as she walked to her common room, thinking of him. She didn't even know she had arrived until she walked into the door. 'Stupid thing!' she yelled, 'What a retarded door'. Hermione suddenly came to her senses, realizing it was not the door's fault. She muttered the password and walked inside. She was surprised to see Draco sitting on one of the couches by the fireplace. He was holding a book, upside-down, and was staring at the wall. 'Are you all right?' Hermione asked, though she wasn't really sure why. 'Bite me!' he snapped, 'You stupid mudblood, think you know everything.' Hermione turned cold at that remark. 'Fine then' she said, 'just sit around a grope, kill yourself if you want, I don't care'. Draco slammed his book shut and stormed up to his dormitory. Hermione shoved any thought of him out of her mind. She went and sat down at another couch working on her homework. When Hermione had completed her transfiguration essay, she stood up to stretch. Glancing around the room she saw something that surprised her. Draco's diary had been shoved between two couch cushions, forgotten. she said to herself, Unfortunately, a part of her that had spent the past 6 years with two guys won over, and she walked over a picked it up. The latch was undone, so no protective spells would be in effect. She quickly flipped to the last few pages, and almost fell over at what she read.  
  
I met with Pansy today, like she said she wanted to. I couldn't believe what she told me. She was pregnant. I think she said she was like 4 months along, from last year, but I wasn't really listening. I can't believe I am going to be a father. My father will kill me and I am not ready. I think she is mad at me, but she can't have expected me to take this lightly. I don't know what to do.  
  
Hermione stopped there, shocked. No wonder Draco was so freaked out. She couldn't believe it, and she hadn't noticed that someone had come up behind her. 'What did you read?' he hissed, his wand pointed right at the base of Hermione's neck. 'Nothing, I...err...was going to...give this...to...you...' 'Liar' he hissed again, 'If you tell anyone, I swear I will kill you, I swear!' 'Alright' hermione answered, sure that he didn't really want to hurt her, he was just afraid, 'I won't tell anyone.' 'Good' he answered, and he snatched the diary from hermione and stalked back up to he dormitory, leaving Hermione standing there. 


	5. Broom Closets and Classrooms

Hermione walked up to her dormitory. So she finally understood why Malfoy had been acting so weird. She would have to tell Harry, or would she? Malfoy had threatened her, and who knew what he could do. Hermione finally decided that she would think about this in the morning. She quickly undressed and pulled on her pajamas. She grabbed a book and jumped into bed, but a sudden wave of sleepiness hit her and she fell asleep before opening the book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up to the stream of light hitting her in the face. She decided to go downstairs and take a shower. Upon getting out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and walked over to the sink. I She thought to herself, and she chose a certain phial of liquid. She then proceeded to apply make-up. After that She curled her hair in small curls and then went back upstairs to get dressed. She quickly pulled on her uniform and grabbed her book bag. On her way downstairs she saw Draco walking into the bathroom, his eyes bloodshot. Hermione ignored him and walked out of the common room. In the great hall she saw that Ron and Harry were already there, as were Pavarti and Lavender. As usual Harry had a small crowd gathered around him. She thought to herself. She walked over to Lavender and Pavarti. 'Guys-' she began, but Lavender interrupted her: 'Its OK, don't worry about it.' 'Thanks' replied Hermione, helping herself to some scrambled eggs. 'Yattway' Pavarti muttered under her breath, '12 o'clock.' Hermione turned around to see Wyatt walking over to her. 'Hey baby' he said, kissing her passionately, 'It looks like we have charms together first thing.' He said. 'Really?' asked Hermione, 'cool' 'C'mon' said Wyatt 'why don't we go get there early.' Hermione turned to Pavarti, grinning: 'I'll see you in class.' She jumped up and took Wyatt by the hand, letting him lead her out of the hall. They took the long way to the charms class, stopping at another door. 'What is this?' asked Hermione innocently. Wyatt opened the door with his wand to reveal a broom-closet. They walked in and closed the door behind them. They then began making out heavily, both of them breathing hard. Wyatt slipped his hand up Hermione's skirt, massaging her thigh. She slipped her hand up her shirt rubbing his chest. Finally Hermione thought: And she pulled off his shirt. He grinned and unhooked her bra, taking it off from beneath her shirt. He began massaging her gently as they continued kissing, however they both knew they couldn't go any father, especially not in a broom-closet. Reluctantly they both pulled away, knowing that they were going to be late for class. Wyatt pulled his shirt back on as hermione took hers off, to put her bra back on. Wyatt just grinned, as hermione hid a smirk. When hermione was done Wyatt slid his hand onto around her waist, leading her out of the closet first.  
  
*  
  
Hermione entered the classroom just as the bell rang. Everyone else was already there. Unfortunately they had to sit on opposite sides of the room, and Hermione took a seat by Pavarti. 'Where were you?' Pavarti asked 'Sweeping' replied Hermione, smiling, and they left it at that. 'Today class' began professor Flitwick, 'we will be learning a transparency spell. The spell is epicrocus and this is the proper wand movement.' The professor moved his wand around in a complex way. Now I will pass out stones for you to practice on...and begin.' Wyatt and hermione were the only ones who could do it properly, and Ron's stone was now lying in numerous pieces around the room. Finally the bell rang and everyone left; however Hermione met up with Wyatt in the hall. 'I have Potions' she said 'Defense' he replied. They kissed passionately for a few seconds before breaking apart. 'Meet me in the 2nd floor corridor at lunch' Wyatt called as they walked away to their separate classes.  
  
*  
  
Hermione walked to potions looking for Harry. They usually met up just before. She thought to herself. A vivacious blonde had just pushed Harry up against the wall. They were making out furiously. Hermione giggled to herself, and kept walking. She would save him a spot in class. Harry met up with her seconds before class started. 'Sorry,' he muttered, 'I was...occupied' 'Yah, I know' said Hermione grinning. Harry just laughed. 'Mr. Potter' snapped Professor Snape, 'could you repeat what I just said.' 'Err,' Harry stuttered, he had obviously not heard a word that Snape had said. 'Exactly what I thought' said Snape, '20 points from Gryffindor. You should now all get to work' with that a list of ingredients and directions appeared on the blackboard. Harry and Hermione set to work. 'So Wyatt is really into you.' Said Harry 'Huh?' asked Hermione, trying to hide her excitement. 'Yah, we had quidditch tryouts yesterday, he couldn't stop talking about you.' 'Really?' asked Hermione 'Yah' answered Harry, 'and he made keeper.' 'Oh' said Hermione, obviously not caring about quidditch 'Ummm...are you guys gonna...you know?' asked Harry, uncomfortably 'What!?' asked Hermione, shocked. 'Well you know' said Harry, 'we talk about...well...in the guys change room, at practice, we talk about...stuff...and he said that he didn't want to pressure you into anything.' 'Really?' Asked Hermione, 'that is so sweet' 'Yah...sure' said Harry, obviously thinking that no sex equals no relationship. 'Harry' said Hermione, annoyed, 'I think its sweet, and none of your business.' With that she turned back to her potion.  
  
*  
  
Hermione saw Wyatt leaning up against the wall halfway down the second floor corridor. 'Hey baby' he said as she walked up to him. 'Hi' she said, leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back, passionately. They began kissing heavily, Wyatt holding her ass as she took off his shirt. Wyatt unhooked her bra and they continued to kiss passionately. Hermione pulled Wyatt down onto the floor. Wyatt started kissing her all down her neck, finally stopping on her on her upper chest where he kissed her all over.. Hermione undid Wyatt's belt and began working on unzipping his pants when suddenly the bell rang. 'Fuck!?' said Wyatt, pulling away from Hermione. She shared his opinion but didn't say anything. She quickly put her bra on, and then her shirt, as Wyatt did up his belt and pulled on his shirt. They kissed passionately one last time, and then broke apart, heading for their separate bathrooms.  
  
* 


	6. Friday Night

I just want to say that there is a mild sex scene in this chapter. It isn't too descriptive because I can't write that. I would also like to ask a huge favor of anyone willing to do it. Could you write a Hermione+Draco sex scene for my story? It won't be for a few more chapter and you have quite a bit of time. If you could it would help me immensely. My E-mail is darkmoonsky_4@hotmail.com. Thank you!  
  
Hermione spent the entire afternoon thinking about Wyatt. She had never felt this way about anyone before, although she had only known him for a short time she actually felt like she was in love. She new that she was ready to do anything with him. She also hoped he didn't think she was a slut because of what happened in the hallway. She had been going steady withViktor for a while and although they never actually did it, they had still gotten pretty dirty. She also felt like Wyatt was definitely experienced, so she hoped he wouldn't care that she was a virgin. She decided to stop thinking about it. If they did it (and she hoped they did) she would be ready. When she walked into the great hall for supper Wyatt immediately came up to her. 'Hey baby' he said. Hermione just grinned. 'I cant see you tonight, because Harry has called a quiddith practise. Our first game is like a month and a half away but he insists we practise while the weather is still nice.' 'Ok' said Hermione, 'As long as your still free on friday' 'You know it!' He said smiling, 'I wouldn't miss it for the world' Hermione gave him a kiss and walked over to Gryffindor table. Since she had missd lunch she was starving.  
  
*  
  
The next few days seemed to crawl by. Hermione still met with Wyatt in between classes, but the teachers had now started giving out a ton of homework. Finally it was friday afternoon and the last class of the day had just ended. 'C'mon Hermione' said Pavarti, 'we have to go get you ready' Hermione, Pavarti, and Lavender all went up to Hermione's common room, and then into the bathroom where they started getting her ready. 'So what time is he coming to get you?' asked Lavender. 'He said about 4:30' replied Hermione. 'Oh my gawd!' said Pavarti, 'Thats only gives us and hour and fifteen minutes.' The three of them busily set to work. They gave Hermione light orange hair (like paige's in Charmed), then applied lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner, etc. Pavarti then used a spell to crop hermione's hair to shoulder length. They then straightned it and curved it slightly inward. When they were in the middle of doing Hermione's hair Draco Malfoy walked in. 'oooh if it isn't the girl scouts doing make over's' he said 'Draco' said Hermione with an ounce of humor, 'tut-tut' Draco turned slightly pink and left. 'What was that?' asked Lavender 'Oh' answered Hermion, 'um...a dare' 'oh, right' said Pavart belivingly' the three girls then went up to Hermione walk in closet where they picked out clothes. Finally Hermione went behind a screen to change., a tight, black leather skirt, and a black halter top. 'You look fabulous' said Lavender when Hermione walked out. 'Oh yah girl' said Pavarti. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak they heard a knock at the door. 'That must be him.' said Hermione excitedly. However they then heard the door open. 'Malfoy must've answered it' said Hermione, and they were right. 'Bitch!' called Malfoy loudly, 'You're lover is here.' Hermione was full of rage as she walked down the stairs but had to suppress a laugh at the sight of Malfoy lying unconscious on the floor. Wyatt was massaging a knuckle. 'Shall we?' he said, and Hermione grabbed her coat and followed him out into the hall. Waiting for them was a beautiful chrome broomstick, hovering in midair. He motined for her to sit on it (sideways, cuz she's wearing a skirt) and he sat down in front of her. There was obviously an invisible cushion as it was so comfortable. Wyatt took off down the hall, while Hermione held onto his back, wondering where they were going. Suddenly she saw a large, open window up ahead. 'Here we go' he said and they soared outside. They were at least 20 stories up and Wyatt slowly glided down to a spot beside the lake.  
  
*  
  
As they stopped and Wyatt and Hermione got off the broom Hermione was able to get a good look at him. As he took off his coat she saw he was wearing light colored kakhis and a navy blue, longsleeve shirt. The top few buttons were undone. He also had on a pair of shining Dockers. Hermione thought to herself. Wyatt then unslung an italian leather messenger bag that he had over his should and gently placed it on the ground. thought Hermione, He then pointed his wand at it and immeditely a picnic appeared before them 'Shall we eat?' asked Wyatt, grinning at the look of amazment on Hermione's face. He had obviously been planning this. They both sat down and began eating the various foods Wyatt had brought. From Saltambaka to Etoufee He had it all covered. They then started dessert. hermione especially liked the tiramisu. 'I am so glad its the weekend' said Wyatt 'I know' said Hermione, 'The teachers are loading on the homework' 'Yah' agreed Wyatt, 'Its enough already, like worrying about NEWTs isn't bad enough.' 'Oh I know' said Hermione, 'I really need to get as many as possible' 'Me too' said Wyatt, 'are you thinking about going to university?' 'Oh yah' said Hermione, 'I want to do 4 years at the salem institue, and then spend to at a muggle university. 'Yah' replied Wyatt, 'Salem looks really good.' 'But you know what else looks really good' said Hermione, leaning in to kiss Wyatt. 'You'. The two of them began kissing madly, all over ech other. Wyatt took off Hermione's shirt and bra and began massaging her breasts and kissing her all over. Hermione ripped off his shirt and then undid his belt. They were kissing in such passion now, caressing each other all over.. Finally Hermione was sitting there naked, and Wyatt was wearing only his boxers. 'Wait' he said, pulling away. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a condom. Hermione came up to him on her knees and pulled down his boxers to reveal him. She took the condom from Wyatt and slipping it on him. She then lay onto her back, pulling Wyatt onto her. 'Are you sure?' asked, but hermione just nodded. He kissed her neck one more time before beginning. Hermione moaned in pain but urged him to continue. They started going faster and faster and Hermione began moaning his name loudly, getting louder each time. Finally Wyatt, dripping with sweat, gave one last thrust, very hard. Before collapsing beside her. Hermione quickly conjured a blanket on top of them, and they slept for the rest of the night.  
  
*  
  
Hermione woke up to the sunrise. As she opened her eyes she realized that she was lying naked, with a blanket over her in the middle of the field outside Hogwarts, anyone could see her. She looked over and saw Wyatt was stirring. 'Mornin' He said calmly 'Wyatt' said Hermione in an urgent voice, 'Anyone could see us.' 'No they cant' he said, 'I used a spell to encircle us in a web of invisibility.' A wave of relief spread over Hermione. 'Well' she said, 'In that case.' She leant in an kissed him passionately, which they continued for a while before proceeding to put their clothes back on. . They walked back up to the school, undoing the invisibility spell. They kissed one last time in the hallway before separating to go to their common rooms. Hermione walked back to her common room thinking how much pleasure she had felt last night. Was she in love? or was it just the sex? 


End file.
